The Reformation
by Quartermaster
Summary: In the wake of Handsome Jack's defeat, the Vault Hunter's ready their forces to retake Pandora and restore it to its greatness, before any Vault Hunters or bandits even set foot on the planet. What they fail to understand is that secrets lie in the shadows, secrets that may or may not hinder their goals. Written and directed by Face McShooty, RIP.
1. Chapter 1

He came to Pandora claiming rebirth, calling for change and peace, but all he brought was despair. Not-so-Handsome Jack was a parasite, leeching off this once beautiful planet until it started to **run** dry. The beautiful creates that roamed these lands began to fade – oh how I miss watching the Skags frolicking in the distance. But I digress, for we are entering an era that may change Pandora for the better. I wouldn't go as **far** as to call it an era of peace, because I am not a liar. Reformation. Yes, that is a nice word. It implies improving upon an idea that has become corrupted, and that is precisely what has become of this world. Oh how corrupted it is…

It is amazing what a few good men… and woman can do for a world so desolate and broken when **they** have a reason to. They're hunters, and despite how cruel and vulgar that may sound, they don't **hunt** for sport or for pleasure. They hunt for powers beyond imagination, which does not belong in the hands of **small little mortals**. Sadly, it is the small little mortals who desire the most power. That is why we live the way we do, struggling to stay alive and keep what we own, but these hunters want to change that. They call themselves **Vault** Hunters, and yes, it is as extravagant as it sounds.

I met with one of these 'Vault Hunters' a month back, while passing through their settlement in the sky. It was one hell of a journey up there, involving a few Rakk and a boatload of seed. But I managed, and I got my interview with the **Siren**. She was beautiful, I tell you, and there was a certain '**glow**' about her. Perhaps the legends of the Siren are true, because there seemed to be so much more to this one woman. I'll never forget her name; Lilith – or was it Maya. Shit.

Back on topic… the Vault Hunters, yes.

From that interview, I learned one very important thing. It would be these few who was build Pandora anew, who would raise **the Phoenix** from the ashes and restore her beauty. I swear I saw a liter of Skag pups a stone's throw from my cabin. Even the smallest changes are a good thing, in theory. Despite their ugly little faces and that weird habit of theirs to spit globs of green goo at passing by folks, a Skag can be man's best friend. Unless they get a taste of you, then you're pretty much gone at that point. Either way, change **is coming!**

There was one other thing about my visit to **Sanctuary** that made it… rather interesting. It was that incessant little robot… the last of its species it swears. The CL4P-TP General Purpose Robots had all been discontinued and **terminated** by Handsome Jack, yet this one survived. It was astounding, I tell you. What made it odder was that he designated himself a name! Claptrap P. Claptrappington; what a profound name. Robotics has come quite a long ways!

I'm signing off now, in hopes that tomorrow Pandora will see some real change. I had a rather unfortunate nightmare about a **Bad**ass Midget under my bed, so wish me** luck**.

-Signed "Doctor"


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith dreamed of fire, a demonic fire cast by some ethereal being that she could not make out. The flames were a figment of her imagination, and nothing more. That much was evident as she walked into the maw of fire, unburnt and alive. The flames carried faces, numerous faces that she recognized and others that she didn't. They were crying ash, smudges run down their bright orange cheeks and the sounds of their screams muffled beneath the crackling of the flames. They were in pain, yet she couldn't reach out to them"Look deep into our heart, child," a voice called out from the flames. Lilith felt the voice pull her in, hot iron hooks digging into her flesh like she was some stupid little animal. She tried to rip free, but it was no use. Smoke rose from her wounds, where the heat touched her skin, and her pink skin looked pale in the light of the fire. She cried out, but there were no words. "Lilith," the voices called.

She spat into the flames, her saliva turning to steam before it left her mouth. "Let me go," she called out. Lilith hissed and shifted her weight away from the force dragging her in. "Let... me... go!"

There was a pulse of energy, and the hooks fell from her body as if they lost their grip. She was floating, her body nothing more than an astral spectre that was neither alive or dead. Her eyes shined a misty violet, as did the tattoos across her torso and down her arm. The fires danced around her, too scared to close in on her, but not willing to give up on their prey.

"Lilith, please!" the voices cried out again.

She pressed a palm forward, and sent a blast of purple energy rocketing from her palm. It took the shape of lightning, extending forward like branches on a tree until it met with the infernal abyss. The two forces collided, and repelled. There was a blast of energy an a flash of white, and then Lilith saw nothing. She was falling, deep into the empty void that the fire had taken residence.

"Dammit Lilith, wake up!" it was a different voice.

Her eyes opened wide and she didn't see the darkness. What she saw was a thin faced man with a trimmed beard hovering over her with a look of worry across his face. "Mordecai," she whispered.

"You were screamin' and calling out, I was worried," Mordecai took a step back and rested against the wall, his body pressed against a large map of Sanctuary. "You alright?"

Lilith wiped her face and folded her arms, still on edge from the nightmare she had. The faces were so real, and they were in so much pain. "I- I think," she looked to her window and wiped the hair from her eyes. "It's almost morning."

"Today's the day, huh?"

Lilith managed a smile, for she had waited so long for this day to come. The first step towards a better future, towards Roland's future. "Today won't just be a day, it'll be the start of a new era."

Even though Mordecai was wearing a mask over the upper half of his face, Lilith knew he was staring. She felt uncomfortable, considering that nightmare. She remembered the faces in the fire, with ash on their cheeks. Mordecai was there, a long scar across his face and tongues of fire digging into him like needles. Yet here he stood, alive and well.

"I need a favor, Mordecai. Can you go get the others, tell them we're heading out in an hour," Lilith lifted herself from bed and stretched her arms. Her body ached and realized how much she missed her old bed, even though it was in a Bandit camp, it was marvelous. "And get a message to Marcus that we're going to need some supplies."

"I hate relying on that rat," there was a hiss in Mordecai's voice. "What do we need from him, anyways?"

Lilith pursed her lips, "Ammo, bandages, shield repair units, anything..." she pressed two hands onto the railing and looked out into Sanctuary. "We need all of our allies if this plan is going to work, or it's all for nothing. Even the less than savory ones like Marcus... and Brick," Lilith swore she could hear her dear friend's snoring despite the fact that he lived on the other side of the city.

"Roland would be proud, you know."

"Yea..." Lilith felt her eyes watering up, but as she wiped them away there were no tears, only a smudge of ash on her hand. She looked at it with blank eyes, that eternal void crying out inside of her. "...I know."


End file.
